Choku Choku no Mi
The Choku Choku no Mi, also known as the Chalk Chalk fruit fruit is a Logia type devil fruit that allows the user to create, control and become naturally occuring chalk at will, making the user a Chalk human. It was eaten by the founder and captain of the Red X pirates, Rumble D Flint II. Appearance The fruit itself looks like a Blue tomato that is covered in Red swirls. It also has a thick, green, curly stalk that has a small White sphere at the end. Usage Strengths Aside from the usual Logia immunities the user of the fruit can harden his amorphous state into solid chalk that is harder than rock this ability can be used offensively or defensively making for perfect weapons or shields. Weaknesses Apart from suffering from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. If the user of the fruit gets too wet then user will melt into a white chalky paste until the user is sufficiently dry to reform or if the user can gather enough strength and will to reform him/herself. Attacks Chalk Chalk Stream: By turning one of his arms into amorphous chalk Flint then extends his arm as if it were a stretchy whip and then swipes at an opponent. This technique is lacking offensiveness somewhat but can provide knockback. Though the main point of this attack is to cake objects in chalk for various purposes. This attack was first used against Ruff's ship to disable his harpoon guns. Chalk Chalk Anchor: Flint morphs his hand into a solid chalk anchor and then punches the opponent with it he can also extend his arm for this technique. This Technique is almost basically a strong punch augmented by the hardness of the Chalk. This attack was first used against Ruff. Chalk Chalk Ornamant: Flint will create an object, piece of furniture, etc. out of solid chalk. Flint most commonly uses this technique to create a hat stand to put his hat on before battle to avoid loosing it unless he knows he will be fighting on the move. Chalk Chalk Silverback: Flint's arms turn to chalk and morph into gorilla arms mad of chalk giving him extra strength by expanding muscles. Chalk Chalk Mantis Scythe: Flint morphs one or both of his arms into mantis claws made of solid chalk which can be used to cut things. Chalk Chalk Python: Flint morphs his hand into a Python made of chalk and launches it. So far he has used this technique as a form of grappling device. Trivia Flint's Father, Rumble D Flint I gave a devil fruit to him because he wanted his son to be "As hard as a rock" just like him, though, unfortunatly, the devil fruit Flint I thought he gave his son was accidentally given to someone else and so is completely embarrased by this fact although ironically Flint II can solidify his amorphous state so it is harder that rock. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:OPsaurus